


Dreamer The Reindeer

by LouiseLouise



Series: Christmas 2019 with the 118 [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Cover art for the (Buddie) fic I wrote last year, where Buck was writing a Christmas story for Christopher about a little reindeer with wobbly legs.The fic can be foundon AO3 here.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Christmas 2019 with the 118 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560436
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Dreamer The Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, emojis and comments are a treasure, whether on fics or art ♥


End file.
